


Good in Every Evil; Evil in Every Good.

by Delvarisia



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: WIPNOT DONE SORRYEiki tells an unknown person about the child shinigami she took in as her own.





	Good in Every Evil; Evil in Every Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/304636

_“Justice consists not in being neutral between right and wrong, but finding out the right and upholding it, wherever found, against the wrong.”  
― Theodore Roosevelt_

=====================  
=====================  
=====================  
=====================

36 years ago. 

That was very long ago; the outsider world's was starting to make Gensokyo much outdated, appearance wise.

I had woken up to a knock on my door, and I opened it with quite the shock.

A frowning child, of around 6-8 years of age, stood before me, a large scythe in her hand. Magenta hair, two small strands in pigtails, with ruby eyes. So short, she managed to make _me_ feel tall.

She held a few letters. I took the yellow one, which read:

_"Dearest Ms. Yamaxanadu,  
_

_We give to you the custody of Onozuka Komachi, descendent of Ono no Takamura, the later's descendent, father of Komachi, having passed away. After a long analysis of all Yamas, we have concluded that you are the best replacement to take care of Ono's child descendent, taking her father's place in being the mentor of her shinigami training. You must train her in both the early morning and late night. It is best to not get too attached to the child, as you much teach her the neutral, unbiased way a shinigami must collect the souls of the soon to be departed, much like how Yamas must be unbiased in sentencing. You can only cease custody of her after she turns sixteen. Every birthday that passes, a high official shall come and inspect on how you've modeled Komachi's development. This is an immediate order from the Yama Judical Official. Any reluctance will, while grant your wish to get rid of the child and give her back to us, result in termination of your position._

_With all regards,_  
_Keiji Churitsu,_  
_Head of the Yamas Judicial Court of Hell."_  


I then took the other three letters. The first had all of her information.

**Onozuka Komachi. February 3rd, 1982.  
** **7 years old, born in the human village of Gensokyo.**  
**Mother: An outsider. Has been in prison for three months, for a third degree murder of a coworker. Will be in there for 21 more years.**  
**Father: Deceased. Cause of death is poison, confirmed to be foul play. Killer unknown, at the moment.**  


And so on. I felt a tad sort of....pity, I believe it's the name, for the young girl. Her mother was an outsider, so the YJCH must've found a way to convince the outside world that Komachi and her father were dead.

The last two letters were...my mail. The child was, at the very least, able to fulfill basic tasks, though her serving others might make her a doormat, a terrible job trait for a shinigami.

She smiled at me weakly and sadly, exclaiming in a high pitched voice, "Hi, Ms.Eikishiki! I am happy to be in your care."

I looked at her, eyes narrowed, examining her. I was about to harshly correct her, but she was only a child. So, with a calm smile, I picked her up and walked inside. "You can call me mother."

Immediately after those words left my mouth, I was bewildered. Me, an adopted mother? I who, back then, literally saw only white and black? I could never be able to teach the child of true, humane feelings.

But, the child had no one, and I was amazed that she was able to go through the upper parts of Gensokyo without danger from the youkais, never mind walking through hell.So, without anymore hesitation, I had taken the child in, raising her as both a mother and teacher.  
During the latter periods of the morning and night, I'd delightfully watc her spin the scythe quickly, right before attempting to hit me. Although I was structured to raise her in a white and black way, the child's development made me have more pity, and, therefore, more views on what is good and evil.

That would be my downfall.

  
  
  


When Komachi turned eight, a year after she'd been into my custody, I had tried to throw a two person birthday party.

Keyword, **tried.**

I didn't decorate my whole shrine house, only the kitchen. I had beautiful, scarlet silk cloths on the large wooden table, the cloth covered in blue sapphires, much like the blue in the cerulean happi dress I'd got for the child.

I asked the child what she wanted for her birthday, and she only asked for castella cake.

I saw no problem with that. I had taken her with me to the upper world, to get castella cake at the human village.

Due to the child holding my hand, barely even four humans were hesitant to go around me, those who did only because they recognized me as a Yama, even though I was in a low to standard position, back then. Ironically, if it was now, they would ignore me out of annoyance.

After a few seconds of walking, I stopped in front of a Yatai known for desserts. The human was a tad startled at first, but after seeing the child, he had calmed down. Perhaps children gave humans a clarity of assurance of cessation from judgment. 

"What can I get ya'," the middle aged man asked, as he fixed the fabric divider that hid the more expensive desserts. The noren slightly hit Komachi in the head, causing the man to stumble an apology.

"It's alright," I assure him. "I would never sentence someone if it isn't their time, never mind for a simple mistake. I'd like a large castella cake, please."

The man quickly swiped out a castella cake behind the noren, slightly shaking as he landed it on the small wooden counter.

"A-Ay, that'd be 1,040 y-yen."

I slightly sighed, holding Komachi's hand tightly. "I am not going to kill you. You don't have to be petrified. It was a honest mistake."

He weakly chuckling, replying, "Yeah, I kno'. Heheh."

He put the long, square slices into a long, square and thin box, wrapping it with a thin, walnut brown ribbon. I handed him 1500 yen, him giving me 460 yen in return. "Thank you very much! You too, Eiki," Komachi cheerfully said, much to my embarrassment.

The man looked down, smiling at Komachi. "No problem, kid!"

He looked at me more calmly, as he leaned against the counter. "How old is she?"

"Exactly eight years old, starting tod-"

Before I finished that word, I felt it- the feeling of a judgment. A Yama official has come to check on Komachi's progress. I at least thought they'd come in the afternoon.

Before I could even turn around, the man stiffened with trepidation. Without looking, I already knew the higher Yama was looking at me in disappointment.

"How indolent," the Yama started in a feminine, low pitched voice, "It appears you've let the child walk out unarmored."

"Miss, this is the-"

"Turn around."

Ignoring the demand, I gave the wrapped box to Komachi, irresponsibly letting her stay at the confrontation.

"Miss, this is the human village. The child would quickly be feared and suspected of dangerous foul play."

"I said turn around."

I slowly turned around, sighing deeply. The Yama was tall, with cerulean blue hair that ended right on the bottom of her moderate chest. It seems that many things I saw that day were cerulean.

"Now," she began, "the child is to be brought back to her house, so I can see what she's learned."

I sighed heavily, looking down at the ground.

  
We went to the backyard of the shrine, Komachi firmly holding her scythe around. My superior, who never did give me her name, watched carefully, eyeing Komachi as she carefully swung her scythe at the dying bodies. I always found it disgusting, the way they made children deal with the dead; the poor, innocent children were forced to kill the lives of humans, as jf the humans were "test dummies".

At the very least, my superior looked pleased. She was taking notes on her rod.

Komachi had turned all of the dying humans into spirits, not a single human still able to move.

My superior slowly watched to Komachi, her rod touching the middle of the child's head.

"Satisfactory."

The woman turned to me, genuinely smiling. Her left middle and index finger touched the middle of the golden emblem on my hat, which, at the time, only had a line and an a diamond on the middle.

"Do not look at your hat, until I depart," my superior ordered nicely and gently. She looked at Komachi walking towards us, and smiled once more.

"Perhaps my hastiness was of irrelevant assumptions," my superior said with a hint of embarrassment, "as this child has clearly been training. Happy birthday, Komachi."

With that, she walked away.

Komachi and I went inside the shrine, to eat a few slices of the castella cake. The table didn't have a speck of crumbs, as we ate, the small pillows we sat on also being clean.

I only ate a slice and a half; I was never really into sweets. Komachi, in the other hand, was on her fifth slice. Despite her skinniness, she ate like a grown man. I was just happy that she ate with table manners.

While watching her eat, I remembered what the woman stated, about my emblem.

When I took off my hat and observed it, I saw two small dots besides the upper parts of the diamonds. My rank had been promoted.

  
  
When Komachi was twelve, she had a large growth spurt, much to my surprise; I had always known that she would be taller than me, but I never expected her to be 5"6 and a half before her teenage years.

In other parts of the world, this was perhaps a normal height; but for a Japanese girl, she wasn't far from being classified as a giant. Her height was especially highlighted around me, who was only 4"11.

Her hair remained the same, though, as Komachi always made sure to cut it to be right above her shoulders. She'd grown into quite the tomboy, as she grew older. No matter how many dresses I'd get for her, she'd somehow managed to get them covered in dirt, or accidentally scratched by her scythe.

She was still energetic, however, and always referred to me as "Eiki". I was just used to it, at that point.

For her twelth birthday, Komachi had to successfully bring twelve souls to the other side.


End file.
